The Space Between
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: The card was postmarked Indianapolis and filled with friendship. Casey/Olivia friendship with really vague hints of E/O if you squint


**This was just a little idea I had, I know it's past Christmas, but I miss Casey Novak and her friendship with Olivia. Also, I live in Indiana, I reserve the right to bash. However, this weekend 'THROW ONE IN THE SKY, I-N-D-Y' :) Go Indianapolis Colts!**

**Dedication: Jenna, who is sick and I want her to feel better/mentioned I haven't been writing/approved of the idea. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, because if they were Casey would have never left, El and Liv would be together, and Dick Wolf would be hitchhiking on the PCH. **

**

* * *

**The cold winter winds whipped her chocolate locks around like a brunette tornado as her nose gained a light pink hue. Stepping into her apartment building, Olivia Benson stomped the snow off her boots and pulled the mailbox key from her jeans. It was a sad testament to her social life, that on the one night she got off early she had no friends to meet for drinks with, no family to make dinner for, no significant other to curl up on the couch with. She had felt so pathetically alone that she had stood outside a pet store for ten minutes that morning, contemplating getting herself a dog, before she realized she wouldn't be home enough to care for him.

Pulling out the stack of bills and carpet cleaning ads, she stomped up the stairs to her apartment. She flipped through the envelopes as she let herself in, moving the bills into a separate pile and tossing away scams and ads, there was one single white envelope left in her hand. Neither bill nor solicitation, her name emblazoned across the front in familiar cursive and postmarked Indianapolis, Olivia carefully tore it open. A Christmas card slid out, blue and glittery with a nativity scene, she flopped down on the couch and carefully opened it.

'Holiday Greetings!' was barely distinguishable from all of the words scrawled across the card stock. Olivia's grin grew and she plopped a pillow into her lap, playing with the fraying edges as her eyes drifted across Casey's words.

_Livia,_

_If you squint your left eye, close the right, and tilt your head slightly in either direction, Indianapolis vaguely resembles New York City in the winter – vaguely. And by vaguely I mean there are buildings that are made of steel and snow on the ground, the resemblance stops there. A man opened the door for me and called me ma'am – and he wasn't a doorman – yeah, heart attack inducing. _

_Anyways, I miss New York, I miss you, but I still stand by my decision. However, the very moment my suspension is lifted, you and I are getting Chinese at that ironic place in Little Italy. The most authentic Chinese around here is Panda Express – you think I'm kidding? Come save me from Podunk hell?_

_How is the team? Has Fin actually caved and killed Munch with his tie yet? I imagine Cragen hasn't changed at all, except maybe developing diabetes from his Red Vines habit. You know what I'm trying not to jump to, don't you, Liv? You know what? I cave. How is Detective Blue Eyes and have you got off your butt and jumped him yet?!_

Olivia's eyes rolled almost audibly.

_Do not roll your eyes at me, Olivia! I'll stick a pin in it for now, but you bet your ass that we're discussing this over Kung Pao and white rice. _

"I'd expect nothing less, Case..."

_Now, I'm running out of room on this pretty card I bought for ninety cents at the dollar tree. So, my final instructions, Olivia, get off your butt, call Warner and the new ADA (who is not as cool as me, right?) and go have a girls night. If you won't jump Detective Blue Eyes then at least get off your butt and enjoy life. _

_Love you, Liv! Call me soon. _

_-Casey_

Olivia wiped the laughter tears from her eyes and took a shaky breath. She had missed Casey since she had left and while she had Melinda to hang out with, she hadn't had a fellow single woman to commiserate with in a long time. Squinting at the smudged number in the bottom corner, she grabbed her cordless phone and dialed the long distance digits.

"_Hello?"_

Olivia fell back on the couch, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder, ankles crossed on the back of the couch. She smiled, "Quit trying to set up me and Detective Blue Eyes – by the way, you'll never guess what he did today..."


End file.
